


Paradise XV

by FictionWriterD



Series: Paradise [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionWriterD/pseuds/FictionWriterD
Summary: Hoping to spend some time away from their duties in Insomnia Noctis and Lunafreya try to enjoy their time on an uncharted island run entirely by moogles, but there are obstacles that seem to want to get in their way
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Paradise [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561291
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Even after the clock struck seven Noctis remained asleep. He wasn't much of a morning person to begin with, but as he was so physically exhausted from the night before he felt even less inclined to get out of bed.

He rolled over to his side and continued to sleep. He didn't even feel the bed shift as a beautiful young woman in white sat down on the edge of it.

She gently ran her fingers along Noctis' cheek, speaking softly, "Noctis, time to wake up."

The slumbering prince slowly opened his eyes, and he immediately saw his wife. She wore a strapless tight white sun dress with a short free flow skirt. Her hair was fashioned in her usual style, impossibly braided and yet tidy as if the gods themselves had kept it that way. How she ever did it Noctis would probably never know. "Luna…"

Lunafreya Nox Fleuret-Caelum, former princess of Tenebrae and future Queen of Insomnia as well as wife to Noctis, sat smiling lovingly down at her husband. "You feeling any better?"

He moved onto his back and closed his eyes again, "To be honest I'd much rather get some more sleep."

He hoped that would be the end of it, but Luna had other ideas. "I know, but how will you enjoy the island if you're in bed all the time?"

He groaned and rolled away from her, "Just a few more minutes—" He stopped before opening his eyes again. "Wait…did you say 'island'?" That explains the smell of the ocean.

Luna nodded, "Yes."

Noctis got out of the bed, climbing over the other side and went to the open balcony doors. He saw a long stretch of white sand beach with clear blue water of an ocean that went as far as the eye could see. Trees populated the inland. He and his wife were on an island alright, a beautiful one at that, but how did they get here?

"How did we…hope this is just a dream…"

Luna got up from the bed and went to stand beside Noctis, "I assure you it is not a dream, Noct."

"Mind telling me how you know this?"

Luna motioned to the silver cart near the table in the center of the room, "A furry little creature named Mogne dropped off a breakfast cart for us while you slept. I asked him all sorts of questions. Namely where we were and when we got here."

Noctis went over to the table and took a seat. He had a feeling he was going to need it. "And…?"

"The island is known as Mog Island, and we arrived here late last night, though Mogne was unable to tell me how we came to the island." Luna took a seat opposite her husband.

Running a hand over his face and through his hair, Noctis had to digest this whole thing. It was proving difficult. "Okay…this can't get any weirder, could it?"

The prince sat up straight in the chair, the black night shirt he wore was unbuttoned halfway down and his hair was slightly messed up though those who didn't know him thought his hair looked messy all the time.

The fact that she was on a mysterious island didn't seem to bother Luna. In fact she seemed to be taking it in stride. She was seeing it as a way to get away from the kingdom and all the stress it put on Noctis for a few days. She didn't want to tell him this, but one of the questions she had asked Mog was how long they would be on the island. Three days had been the answer, and with that Luna knew she had limited time to enjoy with Noctis.

Best to start right away.

"By the way, I did notice something while I was outside."

"You went outside…?" Noctis grabbed a plate from the cart, and after seeing it was a delicacy of fancy pancakes he started to eat.

"Only to the lobby. Apparently this resort is run by those little creatures with the red pom-poms." She reached for a plate as well and started to dine. "Anyway…I noticed we are not the only ones here. All the rooms are occupied."

"You see anyone?"

"I thought I saw a couple teenagers in the lobby but they left to their room before I could speak to them. I think one of them had a tail, which I found rather odd."

Noctis lowered his fork, "Hmm. That's certainly interesting." He looked down at the table, seeing the delicious food that lay before him. "I suppose we can check it out after we eat."

Luna agreed and they went about finishing their breakfast.

After eating their fill Luna went to the restroom to add some make-up while Noctis went to get dressed. He did get ready to go outside but as he looked over himself in a full length mirror near the bed he saw how so little was different from when he was back home. Being prim and proper when he is supposed to be on a make-shift vacation didn't set well with him. He should be more loose and not so tight.

He sighed loudly, and as Luna came into the room she heard him. "Something wrong?"

Noctis shook his head. He made a small compromise but unbuttoning his shirt a ways. He knew if Ignis were here he'd chew him out but as it were he was home free. "I'm just trying to be less up tight before we go out."

"Let me help." Walking over to him Luna patted his shoulders and tried to take out the wrinkles in his shirt. She would have buttoned his shirt but the look he gave her when she attempted seemed to plead with her to not do that.

Feeling as satisfied as she could Luna rubbed Noctis' arms, "There. As good as a prince should be."

"Funny, I thought we were on vacation?" He said with a smile.

Unable to hold back a light giggle, Luna leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Shall we?"

She reached for his hand and they walked side by side out the door and into the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

"Feels like we're in Altissia."

That was Noctis's first impression upon arriving at the beach outside the resort.

The future king and his queen were surprised by the beauty of the island and even Noctis had a bit more spring in his step when they reached an area of the beach that had large smooth rocks along it.

The royals climbed the rocks and after being splashed with the water from the waves hitting the rocks was Noctis happy that his clothes had changed. The moogles had 'blessed' him and Luna before they left the resort. It didn't dawn on the young prince that his outfit had changed after he had stepped onto the sand. His clothes changed from his formal attire to black swim pants that he rolled up to his knees. The spell had also affected Luna, changing her white sundress to a white two piece bathing suit with sheer-white see-through jacket. The bikini top was strapless and held together in the center of her chest with a gold ring. The same went for the bottoms which were held together on her hips by gold rings.

The sun was beginning to rise in the sky, and the heat was starting to rise as well. Though he had been walking along the shore line Noctis had a layer of dampness on his skin. The wind gave some relief but it wasn't enough to convince him to not want to go back to the resort.

Though Luna wore a see through robe to cover her skin it stuck to her in most places.

She stood on a rock that went out a bit into the water, the water got up to her ankles when it came to the shore.

Noctis watched his wife as she enjoyed herself, though he wasn't keen on getting too close to the water, he did not like the feeling of the sun on his back. Sure he was given crap for wearing black all the time but it was the "official color" of his kingdom and even his best friends wore the color...even in the hottest of deserts or the most humid of jungles.

'Least Luna doesn't wear black...well, not yet anyway. She doesn't need to suffer like that,' the prince thought to himself.

His wife came from the rocks and came to stand beside Noctis, "Why not join me, Noctis?"

He tried to come up with a simple reason, but instead he spoke the truth, "I'm not a fan of getting wet..."

"Even though you're dressed for it?" She laughed.

Noctis opened his mouth to speak but Luna hooked her arm with his.

"It's alright. We shall find something else to do together," she said pointing to a small shack down the beach a ways. It looked like a shack that served drinks and the like, though Noctis couldn't think of the name of such an establishment right off the top of his head. "Why not go there?"

"Sure...if that's what you want," he said softly, feeling her grip on his arm tighten. He was feeling rather thirsty at the moment. "How about a drink?"

Luna smiled, and Noctis led the way.

The little shack was called Mog's Log and it not only served drinks but was also a gift shop of sorts that was selling all sorts of trinkets and knickknacks to choose from. There was a trio of wooden tables in front of the shack with a canopy overhead to protect patrons from the glare of the sun. A little moogle was behind the counter as the royal couple approached.

"Kupo! Welcome to the Log, how may I serve you, kupo?"

Noctis raised his hand, "Got any juice?"

The moogle spun in a circle, and two glasses appeared on the counter, "Here you go, kupo!"

Luna let Noctis go and reached for the drinks, "I'll go and pick out our table."

Noctis nodded, "Cool, be right with you." Earlier Noctis had noticed something in the gift shop and quickly asked for it.

Luna picked a table farthest from the shack and sat down to wait for Noctis.

The prince returned, the item he had bought from the shop in a bag he hid from his wife's view, he wanted to give it to her as a surprise. The wind started to pick up a little bit, but it didn't seem to give much relief as the air was starting to heat up and the sun was still hot to be in.

Taking a small drink of her juice Luna spoke as Noctis sat down, "Altissia, with all its beauty and splendor, just doesn't compare to this place."

Noctis agreed, "Just wish it was on a map and we weren't this secluded from the rest of the world."

"I think it adds to the mystery of how such a place exists, don't you?"

Again, Noctis found himself agreeing with his wife; though this time he took a drink instead of acknowledging it.

He set his drink on the table and Luna stretched her arms over her head, and Noctis found his eyes wandering. As the Oracle of Eos as well as a former princess of Tenebrae Luna was indeed a beautiful woman, and yet she had always dressed formally and elegantly. Noctis had never seen her wear anything like what she was wearing now. The most skin he had ever seen her show was her legs and that was often only just to her knees. Anything else would have to be left to the imagination as the saying goes. Here there was even less left for the imagination to go for and he found it greatly distracting. Not that there was anything wrong with that, she was his wife after all and there had always been a physical attraction between them, but here it was out in full force.

"So...how does it feel?"

Luna turned to Noctis, "Hm?"

"...wearing that. You okay wearing something so revealing?"

She answered, placing her hands on her lap, "To be honest...it feels rather strange. I had an image to uphold and I gladly accepted it with open arms. Though, to tell you the truth, I had always wanted to go to a place like this, wear clothes like this, and be like any other woman who could do so freely and not because it was their calling to do so." She smiled, not regretting her words, "But I still had a role to play, and though it took a long while, I managed to make it work."

Noctis smiled, remembering their marriage was part of a peace treaty between his homeland of Insomnia and the Empire of Niflheim. It was a strange deal, but his father had taken it for what it was worth and went with it. So did Noctis and Luna, and now they were happily married and more importantly next in line to rule the kingdom together.

"I'm glad, though that doesn't answer the question, Luna."

Realizing she had gone slightly off topic, Luna placed her arms on the table and leaned on her elbows, "To answer your question, Noct: yes, I am rather comfortable in such an outfit." She then tilted her head slightly, her expression changing to be the only way Noctis could put it as cute. To add to her playfulness Luna folded her arms under her breasts and leaned towards her husband. "Unless you don't like it?"

He was caught off guard by her words, and he chose his own carefully. Of course he liked her bikini; he just wasn't used to it. His lack of an answer at first made Luna giggle, he was in some ways still the shy boy she had met when they were children.

Eventually he answered, "Uh...Not that I don't like it but-I mean I do love it it's just that I just don't want you to be uncomfortable, especially if other guys-"

She leaned back in her chair, "Stare at me? That's nice you are looking out for my dignity, Noctis, but you need not worry. The only thing I worry about is that awful sun ruining my skin."

Noctis arched an eyebrow, "In that case, this should be able to help." He reached down to his side and pulled out the item from the shop he had bought. Luna's interest was piqued and she watched as Noctis pulled out a white and black parasol adorned with grey flowers. It was big enough for two people to stand under.

Luna stood up and took the parasol, standing with it over her shoulder, "Wow...I love it Noct."

Noctis stood up and took Luna's free hand with his own, "There's still plenty of daylight left. Let's take a walk."

His wife smiled happily.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite the fact that they were at a private resort, Noctis was surprised to learn that there was a curfew on the island once the sun began to set.

The moogles had come to fetch the Insomnia royals once it began to get dark, and the moogle that Luna had spoken to earlier that morning had been the one to lead them back to their room. Noctis would normally ask for a few more minutes on the beach but Luna had whispered to him that she was hungry, and he relented for her sake.

When the furry little creature got them back to their room the king of in Insomnia was surprised to see another cart with food on it near the table.

"Dinner is fresh out of the stove, kupo. Might want to let it cool a bit before eating," said Mogne, his pom-pom gently swaying back and forth.

Noctis went to the balcony doors and opened them, and the scent of the ocean outside flowed into the room. "Thanks for that."

His wife had removed her jacket and placed it on the back of a chair. She was slightly damp from a small foray into the ocean earlier she hadn't yet dried herself off when she returned to the room. Grabbing a towel that was on the table Luna dried herself off before noticing the feast the moogle had brought with him. "Oh? This looks delicious."

The cool air of the room got to Noctis as he dried his damp skin and he shivered. His hair was still its spikey mess but his skin smelled of sea water and sand. "I'm gonna take a shower before I eat." He turned to Luna. "Unless you want to go first?"

Luna set the towel she had been using on the chair and gave her husband a playful smile, "I could if it is alright with you."

The young man returned his wife's smile with one of his own, "Well, we could also take one together, you know, to save time."

The future queen covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smile.

"Excuse me, kupo." The two royals had forgotten the moogle had been in the same room as he had been quietly working while they had been talking. "I will return in an hour to retrieve the cart, enjoy your meal until then, kupo."

The creature left the room in a hurry, spouting nonsense about how he wasn't getting paid nearly enough for having to work late.

After the door was closed Noctis sighed before turning to Luna, "Now about that shower…"

She was a step ahead of him in heading to the bathroom, having already grabbed another towel and a set of night clothes, "I'll go first, Noct."

Shaking his head at having lost that little round, Noctis let his wife have that one. 'I'll be sure to get her next time.' He let it slide and went to have his dinner while he waited for her.

Luna's shower lasted a little less than ten minutes and when she came out Noctis had already finished eating. She was wearing a short sleeved white nightgown that left her shoulders bare. Her beautiful blond hair was down and brushed smooth. When Noctis got up to use the bathroom he caught the scent of the shampoo she had used. It was sweet to his senses.

His shower was slightly shorter than Luna's had been, and just like before she had finished her meal before he had returned to the main room. He was dressed in a simple pair of sweat pants and a tight black tank top provided by the resort staff. Just like home, black was his color. Not that he minded.

When Noctis returned he saw Luna was sitting on the bed reading a book while sitting against the head board. He went and sat down on the bed next to her.

"What you reading?"

Looking up from her book, Luna smiled, "Something I found in a cupboard here. The Wild Rose is what it's called, a story about a group of rebels trying to overthrow a ruthless despot." She turned the page; she wasn't very far into the book from the amount of pages she had left.

Getting comfortable Noctis asked, "Is it any good?"

Luna nodded, "So far it is. Would you like to hear some?"

Noctis' eyes slightly widened. "Of course."

One of the things Noctis loved to do with his wife was share stories with her from the royal library and read them to each other at bed time. It had been something of a hobby they had shared since they were children, and though they had spent years apart thanks to Niflheim that hadn't diminished their love of story sharing. Even though Noctis participated as much as Luna did, he liked to listen to her read more. She had such a serene voice that he couldn't help but be entranced by it. Half the time he didn't even pay attention to the words she was reading but the sound of her voice. It helped put him to sleep as well, which was a good thing whenever he had nightmares.

To her credit, Luna didn't mind being the storyteller for him. More than once she had caught him sleeping in her presence as she told a story to him.

Noctis rested his head on his wife's shoulder, "So how'd you enjoy the first day of our vacation?"

Setting her book down on her lap Luna spoke, "I like this place so far, though I wonder if there is enough to keep us entertained for another six days."

"We'll just have to wait and find out, won't we."

Feeling confident in that answer Luna turned to the first page and began to read. "The fires of war ravaged the kingdom of Fynn as the Emperor of the neighboring empire of Palamecia…"

As she read the epic story it didn't take long of listening to his wife's voice for Noctis to slip off into slumber.

"Curfew is in effect, Mister Mog, and all the guests are in the hotel, kupo."

The staff of the resort was finishing up their rounds, putting papers away and cleaning up the desks while making sure everything was ready for the following morning. There was even a moogle checking the weather forecast for the next seven days, making sure the weather was in optimal conditions for a tropical vacation.

Mister Mog was floating around with his entourage of smaller moogles getting updates from them. For one moogle to run a resort was indeed a daunting challenge Mog didn't show any signs of stress at the job. He had been running it for a very long time, and had yet to run into something that would drive him nuts. Save for Kupo Nuts, that is.

He checked off a request form another moogle had offered him and moved onto another pressing matter. "By the way, I heard that the rocks behind the waterfall are cracking, kupo."

The smaller moogle named Mooge nodded, "Yes sir, kupo! Seems the gradual disintegration of the water on the rocks is making it crack."

"Why hadn't I been notified of this before? This could pose a threat to our guests, kupo!"

"We only discovered it today, kupo! A few guests notified us of rocks falling in the lagoon and we inspected it later in the afternoon. We plan to block off a section of the lagoon as a precautionary measure to ensure the safety of everyone, kupo. After that we will begin working to make it stable again."

Mog sighed, "Well, least we found it before it crashed. Things could be a lot worse, kupo."

The two moogles then heard squeaking that gave them the impression that something was off. The moogle behind the large computer screen was going bonkers. So much so that his pom-pom looked like it would fly off any moment, "Mister Mog! We have a problem, kupo!"

Quickly the moogles all gathered around the desk but moved out of Mog's way when he approached, "What is it, kupo?" Going through his mind was all sorts of calamitous problems that could be the problem: ships discovering the island, an eidolon emerging from within the island, or even a swarm of vegetarian bugs that could eat the island's vegetation all went through his mind. However, none of those turned out to be the problem.

The smaller moogle brought a picture of a nasty looking storm heading towards the island, "It's terrible, kupo! Tropical storm fast approaching!"

The other moogles gave signs of panic but Mog remained steadfast.

"I see...and it doesn't look like it is going to miss us either, kupo..." There had been threats of tropical storms and hurricanes in the past but by multiple strokes of luck the resort had always been spared. This time the storm seemed to be heading right for it with no sign of diverting its path. What bothered Mog however was how fast the storm had formed; it was like it had come from out of nowhere.

"How long until it gets here, kupo?"

The moogle typed away at the keyboard and kept its eyes on the computer screen, "This time tomorrow night it will be at our doorstep, kupo. We should have visuals on it by sunrise though. We'll get the full force of it when it arrives, kupo!"

Another moogle approached the desk, "What should we do sir? We might have to lock down the island and keep everyone inside-"

Mog wasn't paying attention to anyone around him. Not out of panic or nervousness, the gears in his head were turning and protocols for such an event were beginning to be made in his mind.

He knew what needed to be done. "Nobody panic. I know what to do, kupo. It will take all night but we can do it, kupo."

A few hours into the night and the weather turned ugly in a hurry. While the storm the moogles were warned about was a little less than a full day's time away from arriving the humidity rising to unbearable levels was the first warning the customers in the resort got of it. It affected everyone in the resort as they tried to sleep, and because the resort lacked the convenience of air conditioning most if not all of the guests were woken up from the heat and humidity.

"Ugh..."

Though he didn't want to Noctis opened his eyes and sighed before sitting up. The bed sheets stuck to his bare back from the sweat that had formed during the last couple hours. The thick white covers of the bed had been thrown off the bed sometime during the night and as another precaution the king had rolled up the legs of his sweat pants to his knees though it turned out it did little to help him.

'When did it get so hot?' He thought with a somewhat cranky mindset, not happy that his sleep had been ruined. He slowly got off the bed as to not disturb Luna and went over to the door that led out to the balcony. He opened the doors and was immediately hit by a blast of slightly warmer air.

'So much for letting the air flow,' Noctis thought before peering outside. The moon high above was shining brightly and the light reflected off the white sand and jungle of the island, making it just as beautiful as it was during the day.

A flash out of the corner of his eye got Noctis' attention, and the king noticed off in the horizon a large, dark, and menacing cluster of clouds with lightning flashes illuminating them, seemingly heading towards the island.

'Well, that answers the question of why it's so damn hot,' he thought shaking his head. The king put his hands on his hips, 'Why did this have to happen this early into the vacation?'

"Noctis?"

Hearing Luna's voice made Noctis turn his head. His wife sat up on the bed, the rush of air from when he had opened the doors combined with the heat woke her up despite his best attempts at letting her sleep.

"Hi Luna, sorry I woke you," he apologized.

She shook her head, her long blonde locks sticking to her skin. "It's alright." She got up from the bed with a yawn. The straps of the gown she wore were dangling off her shoulders but the fabric stuck to her skin in multiple places and showed off her slender form. She didn't seem to care about that however. "What are you doing up at this hour? Sunrise is in a few hours."

Instead of explaining to her, Noctis instead pointed to the oncoming storm off in the distance. "That is why it feels like a sauna in here."

Luna saw the storm and her spirit sank a little. "That looks problematic."

Noctis held in a laugh, "Sure does." He didn't know what would happen when the resort opened up in the next few hours but there was one thing that Noctis knew.

"If it's this hot now...it's gonna be much worse later..."


End file.
